tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto
Zurück zur Episodenliste The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto ("Die Legende des Kuro Kabuto") ist die 46. Episode der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 20. Folge der 2. Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|220px|Das Probestück des MeisterdiebsDer russische Waffenhändler Ivan Steranko ist ein leidenschaftlicher Sammler von historischen Waffen, die alle im Zusammenhang mit legendären Persönlichkeiten stehen. Im Moment fehlt ihm aber noch ein Stück in seiner Sammlung: Der Kuro Kabuto, der "Schwarze Helm", dessen augenblicklicher Besitzer ausgerechnet Sterankos alter Geschäftspartner Shredder ist. Da bisherige Bemühungen, sich den Helm zu beschaffen, wegen Shredders ständiger Alarmbereitschaft nicht gefruchtet haben, heuert Steranko den Meisterdieb Anton Zeck an, weil er der Beste seines Fachs ist - auch wenn es ihm persönlich sehr widerstrebt, da Zeck einst für den Verlust seines Auges verantwortlich war. Im Angesicht dieser besonderen Herausforderung nimmt Zeck das Angebot enthusiastisch an. thumb|220px|Ein Sohn in SorgeIn der Kanalisation währenddessern hängen die Herzen von Splinter und Leonardo immer noch an Karai und dem ungewissen Schicksal, welches sie nun von den Händen des Shredders erwarten muss, da sie nun die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft kennt; deshalb ist Leonardo darauf erpicht, Karai zu befreien. Auch wenn die anderen - besonders der immer noch auf Karai kritisch eingestimmte Raphael - nicht besonders viel Stimmung für ein solches Unternehmen aufbringen können, beschließen sie ihren Anführer zu begleiten, als dieser loszieht, um die Lage zuerst mal zu sondieren. thumb|220px|left|200px|Shredders Besuch Währenddessen besucht der Shredder Karai in ihrer Zelle und versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es das Richtige gewesen war, dass er sie Hamato Yoshi entzogen und sie unter seinem Namen aufgezogen hat. Zur gleichen Zeit aber dringt Zeck mithilfe seines Lasertech-Anzugs in den Thronsaal des Shredders ein und nimmt den Kuro Kabuto, der in einem Geheimfach im Thronsessel versteckt ist, an sich. Zwar wird er von Rahzar entdeckt, doch er kann seinen Verfolgern mit Leichtigkeit entkommen. Daraufhin mobilisiert der Shredder den gesamten Foot Clan, um den Dieb und dessen Beute wieder zurückzuerlangen, da sich der Helm seit mehr als 1500 Jahren im Besitz des Clans sei und als eines seiner Artefakte einen großen traditionellen Wert für ihn hat. [[Datei:TMNT12_s2e20_d.jpg|thumb|220px|Ob die Versicherung das glauben wird?!?]]Doch während seiner Flucht aus dem Foot-Hauptquartier stößt Zeck (im wahrhaftigsten Sinne) mit den Turtles zusammen, als diese im Shellraiser durch die Straßen kreuzen und die Tarnfunktion seines Anzugs eine rechtzeitige Sichtung seiner Person erschwert. Dabei verliert Zeck die Tasche mit dem Kabuto an die Turtles, und da er auch nach seinem Unfall von seinem Anzug unsichtbar gehalten wird, werden jetzt sie von den nachfolgenden Foot-Bots attackiert. Unter dem Schutz einer Rauchbombe können die Turtles sich mit knapper Not vom Kampfplatz zurückziehen. thumb|left|220px|"Prepare for battle!"Zeck, der sich in der Zwischenzeit vom Zusammenstoß erholen konnte, heftet dem Wagen noch einen Peilsender ans Heck, verfolgt sie und kann ihnen so einen Hinterhalt legen, bei der der Shellraiser zwangsgestoppt wird. Rahzar und Tiger Claw, die als Team nach dem Helm suchen sollen, stoßen gleich darauf auf die havarierten Turtles und greifen sie umgehend an, bevor Zeck den Helm wieder an sich nehmen kann. Als die Turtles versuchen, mit dem Helm zu entkommen, erreichen auch Xever und Baxter Stockman den Ort des Geschehens, und im Verlauf der darauf folgenden Jagd werden Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo unter einem umstürzenden Werbeschild eingeklemmt. Leonardo zieht sich allein mit dem Helm zurück, verfolgt von Rahzar und Tiger Claw, während Xever und Stockman die anderen Turtles erledigen sollen; diese können ihnen aber mit einer weiteren Rauchgranate entwischen. thumb|220px|Angeschmiert!Mit einem Trick gelingt es Leonardo, seine Verfolger für einen Moment abzuschütteln, doch gleich darauf versucht sich Zeck seine verlorene Beute wiederzubeschaffen. Sein Übermut erlaubt es Leonardo jedoch, ihn ausfindig zu machen und ihn lange genug außer Gefecht zu setzen, um ihm die Tasche wieder umzuhängen, gerade als Rahzar und Co. wieder auf seine Spur kommen. So endet Zeck als unfreiwilliger Lockvogel, doch als es zum Schlimmsten zu kommen droht, wird er von Steranko aus seiner Zwangslage herausgehauen. Als er jedoch seinem Auftraggeber den Helm präsentieren will, fallen statt des begehrten Artefakts mehrere gebrauchte Windeln aus der Tasche, die Leonardo in einem kurzen unbeobachteten Moment anstelle des Helms dort hineingetan hat. thumb|left|220px|Das explosive EndeKurz danach begeben sich Leonardo und seine Brüder zum Hauptquartier des Foot, um den Helm in Austausch für Karais Freiheit wieder zurückzugeben. Zuerst lässt der Shredder Karai heraufbringen, gefesselt und mit einem Sack über den Kopf; dann aber bricht er seinen Teil des Abkommens und greift Leonardo an. Die anderen Turtles stellen sich dem Shredder ebenfalls zum Kampf, sind ihm aber nach wie vor unterlegen; jedoch diente ihr Eingreifen nur dem Zweck der Ablenkung, damit sie ungehindert zu Karai gelangen konnten. Leider aber hat der Shredder von Anfang an ein falsches Spiel mit ihnen getrieben: Zwar entkommen sie wohlbehalten aus der Höhle des Löwen, doch als sie Karai befreien wollen, entpuppt sie sich als eine Puppe mit einem Sprengsatz anstelle des Kopfes, und als der Countdown nach wenigen Sekunden ausläuft, werden sie von dessen Druckwelle vom Dach gefegt... Zitate *'Fishface': Wir müssen den Helm wiederbeschaffen, sonst müssen wir uns immer das gräßliche Gesicht des Shredders ansehen. - Buah. Der sieht ja noch schlimmer aus als du. *'Rahzar': [riecht] Der Geruch ist schwach, aber ich glaube, er ist da lang. Tiger Claw: [riecht] Hier lang. - Er ist zu Fuß, aber er hat... Geräte bei sich. Elektromotoren... ein flüchtiger Hauch von Ozon. Rahzar: Hm. Für eine Katze hast du einen ziemlich guten Geruchssinn. Tiger Claw: Wir sind Krieger. Können wir nicht Seite an Seite kämpfen, ohne dass uns dabei die Spezies im Wege steht? Rahzar: Absolut. Xever sagt immer: "Oh, Tiger Claw muss dich so hassen, weil du ein Hund bist." Tiger Claw: Das ist lächerlich! Rahzar: Ich weiß, oder? Tiger Claw: Obwohl ich ihn doch schon fressen möchte, weil er ein Fisch ist. Rahzar: Ich würde ihn gerne fressen, um ihn die Klappe zu stopfen. *'Fishface': Ich glaube, ihr habt etwas, was wir brauchen. Michelangelo: Deodorant? Trivia *Kuro Kabuto bedeutet auf Japanisch "Schwarzer Helm". *Als Leonardo von Tiger Claw und Rahzar verfolgt wird, ist im Hintergrund eine Werbetafel mit der Aufschrift Stockman Industries zu sehen. *In Sterankos Sammlung befindet sich ein Rhinozeros. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)